This invention relates generally to wheel-locking brakes, and more particularly, to parking brakes for wheelchairs. A manually propelled wheelchair should ideally include a reliable mechanism for locking at least one of its wheels when the wheelchair is at rest, to prevent unwanted downhill motion, and to prevent movement when the wheelchair passenger is in the act of either getting up from or sitting down in the chair.
One of the most important requirements for a wheelchair brake is that it not only be easily reached by the wheelchair passenger, but also that it not interfere with manual operation of the wheelchair when the brake is not in use. In addition, of course, the brake should operate reliably and maintain a locking position until released by the passenger. Prior braking devices for wheelchairs have not met all of these requirements, and there is accordingly still a need for improvement in the design of wheelchair parking brakes.